


The way you looked at me

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is the only helpful friend, Amnesia, Crack Played Straight, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post S7, Shiro is a Mess, one sided-fake dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: Keith wakes up in the hospital and he's not sure of much, except that he and Shiro are definitely together. Shiro doesn't have the heart to correct him- much to their friends' amusement.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was foggy, like opening his eyes underwater. A woman sat at the bedside next to him, her warm eyes and soft smile brought a feeling of peace and safety to his addled brain. “Mom?” He slurred out, gaze unfocused.

“Keith,” she breathed more than said, with a sigh of relief.

 _Keith_ the name felt familiar, but he couldn’t recall who it was. _Is that… me?_ He was too tired to think on it any longer. The large man that had been sitting in the corner stood and walked towards the bed. His hand was huge and warm as it landed gently on Keith’s leg on top of the blankets. It felt paternal in a way he couldn’t place. “Shiro will want to know he’s awake.” The man said quietly, turning towards the woman.

“Shiro…” That name felt familiar too. He had a thousand questions as what he assumed to be his parents turned towards him. “Who…?” Was all he managed before slipping out of consciousness again.

..

Things were clearer, though not by much, the next time he awoke. His head still buzzed with uncertainty. As the room slowly shifted into focus, he saw his mother's smile again. “Shiro is on his way.” She assured, patting his hand comfortingly.

He nodded. It was a mistake, his vision swam again and it took another few blinks to clear. “Who… is Shiro?” Keith managed to say quietly.

Krolia’s eyes widened a little. “He's your…” she trailed off, not sure how to answer.

She didn't get the chance to find the words before the door opened. “Keith!”

 _Oh_ was all Keith managed to think before Shiro’s arms were around him. The thrum of the electric field stabilizing his detached and floating prosthetic felt more than a little strange against his back. The hug was comforting and the smell of Shiro’s cologne soothed him even if he couldn’t remember what it was; it smelled like home.

Shiro pulled away, left hand resting gently on Keith’s right shoulder and the huge, floating prosthetic still firm against his back. The visual was a little disconcerting. “I’m so glad you’re awake.”

“Me too.” Keith answered after a brief pause. Shiro’s eyes roved over his face, his jaw flexing like he was trying to come up with more to say. The urge to lean in and press their lips together, to smooth the harsh lines between Shiro’s brows and kiss away his frown overwhelmed him, so he gave in.

It was a ghost of a kiss, the barest brush of lips, but Shiro pulled back with flaming red cheeks and wide eyes. Keith’s brows furrowed, the impulse felt like it was something he’d done a thousand times, but Shiro’s shocked expression filled him with doubt. Suddenly he was dizzy again.

“Keith! You… your mom’s here!” Shiro whispered harshly.

Krolia laughed and shook her head. “We will... give you boys a moment.” She turned to Kolivan, still perched in the corner, and motioned for him to follow her as she left the room. He shut the door behind him.

Shiro ran his hand down his face and looked back at Keith. “What…?”

Keith blinked away the black spots in his eyes. “Sorry, I’m… I think something’s wrong with my head.” The color drained from Shiro’s face and he leaned in as Keith cradled his head in his hands. “I can’t remember very much.”

“It’s ok, take it slow. What do you remember?” Shiro asked, gently taking Keith’s hands in his own.

Keith looked down at their joined hands instead of up at Shiro’s face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “My mom, and… a ship? I have a ship. I think, I crashed?”

Shiro nodded. “Can you tell me your mom’s name?” He asked quietly.

Keith shook his head.

“What about my name?”

Keith looked up at him. “Shiro.” Shiro smiled softly, and Keith felt guilty. “My mom said you were coming, though.”

His smile wavered a little. “So you don’t… you don’t remember anyone?”

Keith shook his head again, blinking as another wave of vertigo washed over him. “Sorry, I’m kind of a shitty boyfriend I guess.” He said with a laugh, leaning back against the pillows in the hopes that the room would stop spinning soon. Shiro’s face flushed again. “Unless… we’re not…?”

“You’re the best boyfriend in the entire universe.” Shiro interrupted, squeezing Keith’s hands and smiling back.

“M’the tiredest… boyfriend… universe…” Keith murmured, blinking heavily as he smiled.

Shiro brushed his bangs away from the bandages around his head. “Get some rest, have someone call me when you wake up.” Keith nodded once and let his eyes slide shut, squeezing Shiro’s prosthetic gently before falling asleep.

Shiro rearranged the blankets around him, stalling for time as he tried to figure out what to tell Kolivan and Krolia. The Blades knew him too well, he’d never be able to pass off a lie. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Keith’s forehead, blushing again at the way Keith’s lips ticked up into a small smile.

Walking back out into the hallway, he closed the door behind him quietly. “We… need to talk about Keith.” Shiro said, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. Kolivan and Krolia looked between each other, having a wordless conversation. Before either of them could ask what he meant, Shiro added, “Meet me in the briefing room, I should get the others, too.”

They both frowned, but nodded, turning to head down the hallway.

..

Assembling the full team was much harder in the sprawling Garrison than it had been in the Castle, but Shiro managed to find them all in relatively short order. Everyone sat around the briefing room table impatiently as Shiro stood nervously at the front of the room. “Thank you for coming, everyone.”

A few murmurs and grumbles of interrupted video games and baking spread throughout the group. He waited for them to die down, aided with a harsh look from Kolivan, before continuing. “Keith woke up for a while today.”

Excited chattering broke out among the small group. “But!” Shiro interjected, before the conversations could spiral and people started heading to Keith’s room. “He’s having some trouble remembering… anything.” Shiro said sadly, a stunned silence filled the room. He cleared his throat before continuing, hoping his embarrassment didn’t show on his face. “He remembered Krolia was his mother, but not her name. And he… thinks I’m his boyfriend.”

Pidge and Matt’s joint barking laughter seemed to echo and spurred on several other snickers. Lance looked around with furrowed brows. “Wait, you… aren’t you his boyfriend?” He asked incredulously.

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

“What!?” Lance exclaimed loudly. “But… you know he’s like _super_ in love with you, right?”

Gritting his teeth and gripping the table tightly, Shiro took a deep breath before responding. “I’m… aware.”

“So why didn’t-” Lance started.

Pidge quickly cut him off. “Shut up, Lance. That’s the Slav face. Abort mission.” She hissed out quietly.

The damage was already done. “Sorry, Lance. I figured leading a ragtag group of teenagers through an _intergalactic war_ was a little bit more _pressing_ than _flirting._ Guess I should refocus my priorities, right?” Shiro growled out sarcastically.

Hunk stood up and held his hands out. “Look, this is a stressful situation and we’re all worried about Keith. We don’t wanna freak him out, and it’s not like they’re gonna act any differently, so we can all just play along until Keith gets better.” He addressed the group at large. Shiro was slightly annoyed at his choice of words, but the group seemed placated by the suggestion. 

Kolivan frowned and looked up at Shiro. “He’ll be displeased when he discovers the ruse.”

Shiro sighed, his outburst of indignation quelled for the moment. “I know, and that’s on me. He made a joke about being a bad boyfriend because he couldn’t remember my name and… I just went with it.” He shook his head. “I can tell him the truth if you’re all uncomfortable with this.”

“Ah, the follies of youth. I remember when I was your age.” Matt said with another laugh, leaning back in his chair and crossing his ankles on the table.

Shiro glared and tossed his arm across the room, knocking the chair and its occupant to the ground. “You’re older than me now, we get it. Thank you, Matt, for your endless wisdom.”

“No… problem… buddy…” Matt groaned, rubbing his sore elbow as he righted the chair and sat back down.

“Does anyone else have anything _helpful_ to add?” Shiro asked, feeling his blood pressure rising again.

Krolia stood and surveyed the group. “I think Hunk is right. Head injuries can be difficult, we do not want to add unnecessary stress to Keith while he is healing.” She turned back to Shiro with a soft, playful smile. “And you do already act like a couple.” She teased.

Shiro hung his head and took another deep breath. “Is everyone alright with that?”

No one raised any objections, so Krolia and Kolivan left to go alert Keith’s doctors to the situation. Allura stayed behind as the rest of the group filtered out. She approached quietly as he stood, seemingly glued to his spot at the table, and put her arms gently around his shoulders. “I’m sorry everyone is treating this as a joke. I’m sure it’s difficult for you.”

Shiro looked up at her and smiled gratefully. “Thank you,” he replied quietly, “I just… want Keith to be ok.”

She nodded sadly and lowered her arms. “He’ll be alright. I’m sure something from Oriande can help if his physicians cannot.” Allura reassured with a tight-lipped smile before leaving him to have a much needed moment alone.

Shiro watched her walk out of the room and finally relaxed his aching fingers from where they gripped the edge of the table. He closed his eyes and breathed in through his mouth and out through his nose, collecting himself for several long moments before following her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet the next time Keith woke up, and the lights had been turned down to almost nothing. He blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings and shifted under the blankets. An involuntary flash of horror panged in his mind as he realized his hand was wet. 

Squinting in the low light, he inspected the source of the moisture, glad at least to find that it wasn’t blood or a much more embarrassing fluid. Thick black and blue fur coated his hospital gown and bed. He looked up into the same large man from before’s amused eyes.  

“Was there… a dog here?” He asked, wiping what he guessed to be slobber off on a dry area of bedding. 

The man chuckled and helped him wipe the drool off before replacing Keith’s blanket with the one that had been in his own lap. “Of a sort.” He explained cryptically. Brushing a few unruly locks of hair from Keith’s forehead, he smiled fondly. “We’ll find him in the morning, for now you should rest.” 

Keith felt compelled to listen to the suggestion, for reasons that he couldn’t discern. “I… I wish I could remember you.” He murmured, already feeling himself slipping back into unconsciousness. 

“It will come back to you in time, Keith. Just rest.” He assured, pulling the blanket up higher and adjusting one of Keith’s pillows. 

  
Keith was asleep again before he could reply. 

..

The third time Keith awoke, it was anything but quiet. A tall, lanky young man slammed the door open. “How’s my favorite Galra fam doing this morning?” He asked cheerfully. No one responded. “Great, me too, awesome. Thanks.” He muttered, plopping down on the side of Keith’s bed. “Anyway, how’s the melon?” 

His cheerful smile was equal parts contagious and infuriating, but Keith couldn’t justify his annoyance. “Melon? You mean my head?” Keith blinked in confusion. 

“Yeah… guess it’s not going so great, then.” Lance replied flatly. “Anyway, I’m Lance. We’re best buddies. I’m here to give you the rundown.” His voice returned to its previous lively tone. 

Keith nodded and turned his attention to the display Lance was holding. “Ok, the basics first. This badass right here, is Voltron.” He opened a file and wagged his eyebrows at Keith. 

“Whoa…” Keith couldn't help the gasp of surprise as the video played. 

Lance grinned. “Pretty cool, right?” He didn't wait for Keith to answer before continuing. “The coolest part, though?” He point to Voltron’s head. “That's you!” 

Keith looked up at Lance in surprise. “Is that what I crashed in?” 

Lance nodded. “Yup. Don't worry, we got the bad guy, though. With Shiro's help. He has an awesome robot, too.” 

Keith chuckled.  _ Of course he does,  _ he thought wistfully. His dreams had been full of Shiro's face, though he still couldn't recall any details. 

Lance didn't notice his soft smile at the mention of Shiro. “Yeah, so, you're our cool space ninja leader, and I'm your right hand. Well arm really.” He pointed out the red right arm of Voltron. “Pidge is green, she's  _ super _ smart and hilarious and kicks ass at video games.” 

Keith felt like he should be taking notes. He still didn't understand how multiple pilots operated the goliath machine, but he had a feeling Lance's explanation wouldn't help. 

“The yellow leg is Hunk. He's the best. Really witty and smart, but not as smart as Pidge, makes the most incredible nachos in any reality. I mean, I've only had nachos in this reality, but the other reality we went to… you could just tell they didn't have good nachos.” The tangent didn't make any sense to Keith, but he nodded along anyway. 

“The blue leg is Allura. She's amazing, and a princess, and the most beautiful woman in the universe, and she's super strong. She threw Shiro across a hangar once, totally let herself get captured to save him. She's the best.” Lance finished with a dreamy sigh. 

“I thought Hunk was the best.” Keith said with a smirk.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Whatever, we're all the best and we're best friends and we fight evil aliens and save the universe together! Tutorial over!” He clicked the data pad off. “Questions?” 

Keith blinked a few times. “I… can't think of any.” 

Lance nodded. “Yup, I'm a great teacher, what can I say?” 

Ignoring the opening for a derisive comment was harder than Keith thought it would be, but he managed. “Is there anyone else I should know?” 

Lance hummed in thought, tapping his chin. “Oh uh, Pidge's brother Matt. He has a ponytail. And their dad, Admiral Holt. He just got a promotion, it's really cool.” Keith nodded along again. “Oh, and Commander Iverson. You punched him in the face so hard his eye doesn't work anymore.” 

Keith's own eyes widened and he looked down at his hands. “What? Why?” 

Lance shrugged. “I dunno. You've punched me loads of times. You're just punchy I guess. But he forgives you, so just… don't bring it up I guess.” 

Keith's eyes were heavy as Lance continued on about the Coalition, the Galra, Lotor, and some of the adventures the team had been on together. It wasn't that Keith disliked him, he was just very high energy and Keith was feeling decidedly not energetic. 

“Perhaps it is time to let Keith rest, he does have a head injury.” Kolivan finally interjected. 

Keith smiled up at him gratefully. “Yeah, ok. Leader needs his beauty sleep.” Lance replied with another laugh. “Get well soon and call me if you're bored.” He held his fist out and Keith rapped their knuckles together instinctually. “Later Kolivan, Krolia.” He called with a friendly wave as he headed out. 

His head was throbbing with information overload. Kolivan helped him lay back down while Krolia insisted he take small sips of water from a straw. Keith decided he was not the kind of person who liked being doted on. He waved them both away and immediately felt like a petulant child. “Sorry. Thank you.” He murmured guiltily. 

They just smiled at him and told him to get some more rest. Resting felt like all he was doing lately. 

..

A keening, whimpering noise woke Keith several hours later. When he opened his eyes, they were met with a piercing yellow gaze. He thought maybe he should have been afraid, but the creature licked a wide stripe over his face and tilted his head. His tongue hung out of the corner of his mouth and Keith found the source of the mysterious liquid from the other night. 

Scratching under the animal's chin, he couldn't help but laugh. “Who's a good drool bucket?” He cooed.

Krolia chuckled as she watched them. “This reminds me of our journey in the temporal rift.” She said fondly. 

Keith stopped petting and furrowed his brows. “Did we… have a campfire?” 

She smiled. “Every night for two years.” She placed her hand on his forearm. “Are your memories returning?” 

“I remember the smell.” He answered quietly. 

Krolia nodded, satisfied with the progress, minute as it was. She told him stories about their time together as the wolf rolled around his bed, demanding repayment for scratches long overdue. 

His doctor entered the room as they were finishing up lunch. “Hello Keith. How are you feeling?” She asked with a smile. 

“Tired mostly. Better than yesterday.” He balled his hands in his blankets. The woman seemed nice but she made him feel slightly uncomfortable. 

She nodded. “Well, we've looked at all of your brain scans, the swelling has gone down a lot but I hear you're having some memory troubles?” 

He shrugged. Krolia looked at him pointedly. “Yeah. Names and faces are… hard.” He admitted.  _ I must not be very good with doctors I guess,  _ he found it difficult to speak. 

The doctor added a few notes to her data pad. “I see…” She hummed, typing away. It put Keith on edge. “Unfortunately I think we'll just have to wait and see if your memories return over time. You should be back to your full motor skills in a few weeks, and well enough to leave full time care in a few days. We'll want to monitor your condition weekly for the first few months.” 

She went on for a while about outpatient therapy and exercises he could try and a thousand other things that Keith already felt slipping from his mind.  _ What if I never get my memories back…?  _ Was the only thought ringing through his head. 

..

Shiro was finally able to visit for dinner. Krolia and Kolivan made thin excuses about needing to contact the other Blades that made it to Earth to give them some time alone. Keith was grateful, but Shiro seemed to be on edge. 

“Is everything ok? You seem upset.” Keith asked quietly after they left. 

Shiro looked up from the sandwich he was struggling to eat with his prosthetic hand. “I'm just… worried about you.” He admitted, cheeks flushing. 

Keith looked down at his own meal. He didn't know if he was supposed to like it or not.  _ I don't even know my own favorite food, _ he thought dejectedly. The self-pity sat heavily in his gut and made him angry at himself.  _ At least I'm not a wallower I guess. _

Looking back up at Shiro after a moment, his chest panged with grief at the concern written across his face. He forced a small smile. “Doc says I should be good to leave soon.” 

Shiro's smile was just as forced. “Good. I'm sure being cooped up is driving you crazy.” He said with an awkward chuckle.

Keith smiled. “Yeah. People have been stopping by, but…” he trailed off as Shiro nodded, taking another bite of his sandwich and ending up with a cheekful of sauce. 

Grabbing his napkin, Keith leaned over and wiped it away. Shiro blushed up to his ears.  _ Am I actually the worst boyfriend ever?  _ Keith balked at Shiro's reaction. “Do I,” he gestured with the napkin, “not normally do stuff like this?” 

Shiro coughed as he tried to swallow. He took a few swigs of water and caught his breath before answering. “We… haven't really had any down time like this.” He gestured around them. “We’ve been fighting a war in space for a long time. Years.” He explained. 

Keith nodded, frowning. He could almost smell the scent of plasma fire, felt the skin on his face and shoulder prickle with the recollection of wounds long-healed. Nothing came through in any detail. Shiro set their dinners aside onto a table and sat on the edge of Keith's bed. 

Keith leaned his head in as Shiro pulled him into a gentle hug. “We've been through a lot, but I think this time to rest will be good for us.” He said quietly. 

Tilting his head up, Keith wished he could remember what  _ a lot _ entailed. The look on Shiro's face spoke volumes. 

Gaze shifting from Shiro's eyes to his mouth, Keith leaned in further, until their lips brushed in a soft kiss. All the tension in his body relaxed and he felt the sensation of  _ home _ again. Shiro stiffened. “You should eat,” he whispered against Keith's lips. “Gotta build your strength up.” 

Keith nodded and went back to his dinner when Shiro took his spot in the chair next to the bed again. He was exhausted from being awake all afternoon. Shiro smiled as he started yawning while they talked. “Get some more rest. I'll be back tomorrow.” He promised. 

He kissed Keith's forehead lightly over top of the bandages before leaving. 


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro was quietly seething in his chair, glaring at the dents his fingers had left in the other side of the table two days before. Sam Holt stood at the front of the room, attempting to corral the Joint Chiefs, various Coalition leaders, and several Rebel commanders into some form of cohesive rebuilding plan. It made sense that after such a long siege on Earth and Voltron’s absence that a lot of planning would need to be done, but all Shiro could think about was Keith sitting quietly in his room, unable to remember anything and himself stuck in this room full of people who didn’t want to agree. 

Deciding that he’d officially had enough bureaucracy for the day, he quietly stood to attention next to his chair and waited for the Admiral to address him. “Yes, Captain? Do you have something to add?” Sam asked a few moments later, his latest near-shouting match quelled temporarily. 

“Permission to be dismissed, sir.” He said with as little malice as he could manage. 

Sam cocked an eyebrow at him. “Is everything alright?” 

The worry in the older man’s face warmed Shiro’s heart. He couldn’t think of another person he’d rather leave in charge of these discussions. “I have pressing personal business to attend to and it’s impeding my ability to be helpful here, sir.” Normally he wouldn’t be so formal with Sam, even with his recent promotion, but all eyes in the room were on him. 

“Yes, of course. Dismissed.” Sam granted, a knowing smile on his face. 

Shiro tried not to blush as he raised his arm in a salute. It was sloppy without an elbow and with a hand almost as big as his entire head, but he did his best and managed to not smack himself in the forehead, so he counted it as a win. The Admiral returned his salute and he strode from the room. 

..

Krolia and Kolivan had left Keith to his own devices to shower and sleep in real beds for at least a few hours. At first the quiet had been comforting, it gave him time to process what he’d learned and try to fit it all into the vague sensations he could recall of his life before the crash. When that grew tiresome and frustrating, the silence became oppressive and he longed for company. He’d sent Shiro a message an hour ago, but he knew Shiro was busy in meetings most of the morning and early afternoon, so he had little hope of rescue. 

Luckily, another member of his team stopped by for lunch. “I figured, hospital food is the worst and you deserve better, so I whipped you up something special. Get you back on your feet again and all that.” The man’s bright smile set Keith at ease almost immediately. 

“Thanks. Hunk, right?” He asked tentatively.

The man set the tray of food down on Keith’s bedside table with watery eyes and threw his arms around Keith’s shoulder. “Oh my gosh! You remembered me first! I can’t believe it, Lance is gonna be so jealous!” 

Keith patted his back. “Sorry, big guy, Lance told me you were good at cooking so I connected the dots.” 

Hunk sat back and frowned a little, grabbing a bowl and shoving it into Keith’s chest. “Well he wasn’t wrong, eat up!” His cheery disposition returned almost immediately. 

Hunk’s cooking was incredible; Keith was glad to have a reprieve from the infirmary meals that he was sure must have come from the Garrison’s commissary. It was an odd feeling to be so certain that the food there had always been terrible, though he couldn’t recall a single meal. 

They chatted while they ate, about how Keith was faring and when he’d be able to leave and what kinds of things he could do when he got out of the infirmary. It was easy, relaxing. The serenity was shattered when the rest of his team walked in. 

The room wasn’t exactly small, but fitting 5 adults and a giant sleeping wolf in one hospital room was no easy feat. Lance ended up sitting on the bed at Keith’s feet so everyone else had somewhere to sit. The close proximity of the group had the wheels in his head turning.  _ I guess we’re a touchy-feely bunch,  _ he didn’t know why the thought seemed to irk him. 

Hunk was laughing at something Lance said when another thought occurred to him. “So, why does everyone else have a call sign?” He asked, sipping at his water to avoid another lecture about hydration from Pidge. 

Everyone looked around at each other in confusion before Pidge answered. “What do you mean?”

Keith looked around at everyone, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “Well, I just figured… I mean it sounds like everyone has a nickname instead of their actual names. Everyone except me.” 

A stillness settled over the group and it brought a chill to his spine. “Keith is your call sign!” Lance said, shattering the silence. “Sorry, it’s a super funny inside joke, so it’ll be way better if you remember it than if we just told you.” 

“Yeah, your real name is Yorak.” Hunk added, nodding. 

Keith frowned, brows furrowed. “Then why did my parents call me Keith?” 

“Uh, Kolivan isn’t your dad.” Pidge corrected, adjusting her glasses. 

“What!?” Keith sputtered in surprise,  _ I was so sure... _

Allura cleared her throat. “Yorak, he’s purple.” She nodded towards his own decidedly not-purple hue. 

“So is my mom!” He protested. 

“Really guys?” Shiro interrupted from the doorway. 5 heads turned guiltily towards him with various awkward chuckles. “Stop… lying to Keith about things. What is wrong with you?” He shook his head in exasperation. 

Matt appeared in the doorway next to him. “Yeah, guys. That’s so messed up and childish. Reprehensible, really. Who would do such a thing?” He asked, voice dripping with sarcasm as he stared at Shiro. 

Suddenly he yelped as his head was pulled back by his ponytail. He rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head as Shiro’s arm hovered back to his side. Everyone laughed and the moment seemed to pass.

Shiro walked over and sat down next to Keith on the bed. “Your name isn’t Yorak, and Pidge is the only one with a nickname.” He explained patiently. 

Keith nodded. “And Kolivan?”

Shiro sighed. “He really isn’t your dad. He was your mentor when you joined the Blade of Marmora, but you were really close. I’m pretty sure he thinks of you like a son even if you’re not blood.” 

“Oh.” Keith replied, not sure if he was disappointed or he’d expected the answer. Probably a little of both. Kolivan seemed like a good man. “So my dad is… not around, I’m guessing.” He added quietly. 

Shiro cleared his throat as the room took on a somber tone. “Can you guys give us a minute?” 

Allura stood first. “We should probably let you get some rest anyway. Sorry we were poking fun at you.” She murmured guiltily to Keith. 

He waved a dismissive hand in the air at her. “It’s fine, I’m sure it’ll be funny later.” He offered with a friendly smile. 

“Yes, I’m sure all of this will be  _ so funny later.”  _ Matt agreed, clapping his hands once in front of himself. “Come on, naughty children, let the lovebirds have some space.” He shooed the group out and shut the door behind himself. 

“Is he always like that?” Keith asked, earning a half groan, half laugh from Shiro.

“Unfortunately, yes. As long as I’ve known him.” Shiro said, pulling a data pad from his pocket. “As far as your dad goes… he passed away before we met. He was a firefighter.” 

Keith nodded as Shiro scrolled through the pad. “That’s pretty cool. I’m sure he was a brave guy.” He was surprised that the revelation didn’t make him sad. It seemed like an old ache, tinged with pride and fondness.  _ Shiro said he was gone before we met, so I guess it’s been a while.  _

Shiro turned the pad around and Keith smiled at the picture. “I found this to give to your mom, but I haven’t had a chance yet. It was a picture you used to keep on your desk when you were a cadet.” 

Shiro looked at him strangely, almost offended, when he laughed. “Oh come on, don’t make me say it.” Keith replied shaking his head, but Shiro still looked confused. “Clearly my mom and I share a type.” He deadpanned. 

  
Shiro blushed up to his ears. “Keith! Wha, I,” He couldn’t finish a complete sentence through his stuttering and his right hand shot halfway across the room, startling Cosmo from his nap. 

The wolf walked over to where the hand was spinning a little on the tiled floor and started chewing on it. Keith was trying to call him off, but he was laughing too hard to get out a complete sentence. 

“Wow, I can’t believe you said that.” Shiro grumbled, shaking his head and rubbing his left hand across his face. 

Keith managed to settle down and grinned at him. “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Keith grabbed Shiro’s hand from his face and held it loosely on the bed between them. 

Shiro took a deep breath and tried to relax. “It’s… fine.” He cleared his throat. 

Keith called Cosmo off and he whimpered at the loss of his toy, walking dejectedly over to the corner to lay back in the spot he’d claimed. The silence was tense between them. “So… how was your meeting?” Keith asked uncomfortably. 

The dark look on Shiro’s face shifted back to a sweet smile. “I… wasn’t really paying attention, to be honest.” He admitted, the flush that had been fading from his face returning. “I was thinking about how much I’d rather be here with you.” 

The tension was gone with Shiro’s quiet confession. Keith squeezed his hand and pulled it up to his face to brush his lips over Shiro’s knuckles. “Wish I could remember what I did to deserve someone like you.” 

Shiro turned and pulled him into a tight hug. “You’re incredible, Keith.” He murmured into Keith’s hair as he rubbed his cheek against the side of Keith’s head. It stung a little against the bump underneath the bandages, but Keith couldn't find it in himself to mind. “You've saved my life more times than I can count.” 

The smell of antiseptic in the room overwhelmed his senses for a moment and he swore he could hear a distant explosion and the revving of an engine as he melted into the hug. He shrugged off the strange sensation and let Shiro's warmth ground him. “Well, you're welcome, I guess.” Keith said with a fond smile as Shiro pulled away. 

Shiro chuckled. “I'm just sorry I can't do more.” He answered quietly. 

“Just being here when you can is enough.” Keith assured, leaning his head down onto Shiro's chest, suddenly exhausted again.

Shiro rubbed his back in small circles. “Keith,” He murmured quietly, “I… I don't know how often I'll be able to come by, Iverson wants me to train new cadets and the rebuilding effort…” he trailed off and his hand stilled. “I'm sorry.” 

Keith lifted his head up so he could see Shiro's face, but Shiro wouldn't meet his eyes. “It's ok, Shiro. I know you're busy.” He tilted Shiro's chin up. “Soon as they let me out of here, I wanna help.” 

Shiro took Keith's hand and laughed quietly. “You already saved the planet Keith, you should focus on resting up.” 

Keith couldn't keep his eyes open all the way, he blinked sluggishly. “Maybe you should take your own advice, Captain.” Shiro’s jaw dropped open and then snapped shut, cheeks blazing again as Keith smirked. “It’s too easy to get you worked up.” He said with a yawn. 

“That is… a valid criticism.” Shiro admitted with a self-deprecating sigh, shaking his head. “To be fair, you’ve had a lot of practice, even if you don’t remember it.” He defended meekly. 

“Ok, different tack, you’ll be ready for it next time.” Keith said softly. Shiro raised an eyebrow, waiting for Keith to continue. “Not right now. Later.” He yawned again. 

One corner of Shiro's mouth ticked up in a small smile and he stood, helping Keith adjust his pillows and blankets. “Deal.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Keith's head. He patted the bed at Keith's feet. “Cosmo, here boy.” 

Cosmo perked his head up from the corner and flashed away, reappearing again at the foot of the bed to snuggle Keith's legs. Keith blinked in confusion. “What the…” 

“Later.” Shiro assured. “Get some sleep. Captain's orders.” He winked, drawing a quiet laugh from Keith. He smiled again and headed out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro had no right to be mad, he tried to remember that as he stalked back out into the hallway. If it had been anyone but Keith, and if he hadn’t been caught up in a much worse lie, he probably would have found it funny as well, maybe even played along for a few minutes. But it  _ was  _ Keith and he  _ was  _ lying and he already felt bad enough without his friends making it worse. 

Matt and Allura were the only ones who waited behind. They looked at each other and back to Shiro. Allura spoke first. “I'm sorry I let them do that, Shiro. I didn't think about how it might impact your… situation.” 

Shiro sighed. “It's alright. He thought it was funny.” He dismissed, trying to believe his own words. 

Allura nodded. “Still. Perhaps I should spend some time with him tomorrow and see if I can help him recover some of his memories.” 

He ran his hand through his hair. “That's probably for the best. I'm sure Pidge and Lance are scheming something else to make fun of him for right now.” 

“I’m afraid you’re probably right.” Allura replied with a cringe. “Call me when you know he’s up tomorrow.” She squeezed his arm gently and headed down the hallway after Shiro quietly agreed. 

He turned to Matt and crossed his arms. Matt smiled innocently at him. They were locked in a staring contest until Shiro finally broke, slumping his shoulders and dropping his hands down at his sides. “Ok, fine. What?” He huffed dejectedly. 

Matt smirked. “Nothing, just wondering how this is all going for you. Aren’t you supposed to be some sort of brilliant strategist?” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

Shiro shook his head. “Come on, at least don’t shame me in public.” He grumbled, motioning for Matt to follow him back to his room. 

They sat down across from each other at the table and Shiro held his head in his hands. “I have to tell him, right?” He asked after a long, uncomfortable silence. 

Before Matt could respond, he held his hands out in front of him. “But if I tell him and Allura can’t help then I just ruined everything.” 

Matt shrugged and opened his mouth to speak, but Shiro cut him off again. “But if I don’t tell him and she  _ does  _ help, then he’ll hate me.”

“Keith would never-” Matt didn’t get to finish before Shiro stood up and hung his head with a groan. 

“What if he only gets  _ some  _ of his memories back? What if he only gets the bad ones?” Shiro ran his hands through his hair and turned around. 

Matt walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “I shouldn't be helping you, I should be making fun of you.” He said with a sigh. “But I'm older and wiser now, so I'm going to give you some advice.” 

Shiro turned his head and the pitiful look on his face had Matt sighing again. “Keith loves you. If you tell him why you said what you said, he might be mad, but he  _ will  _ forgive you.” Shiro nodded with a sad smile. “You should hit the gym or go run. Blow off some steam, get dinner, talk to him with a clear head.” 

Shiro nodded and turned to face Matt fully, pulling him into a loose hug. “You really have grown up a lot, you know that.” He said fondly as he let go. 

Matt smiled. “A little bit, maybe. I did already have Lance fill Keith's closet with awful Hawaiian shirts. Pidge is photoshopping pictures to convince him they're his favorite right now.” 

Shiro shook his head and sighed. “You guys are the worst. Seriously.” 

“Love you too, buddy.” Matt answered with a cheeky grin, slapping Shiro on the arm. “Good luck with Keith. For real.” 

Shiro thanked him quietly and saw him out before changing into some clothes he could run in. 

It had been a while since he'd been out to run just for the sake of running and not towards or away from danger. His lungs and legs burned with the effort and his balance and stride were off because of the new prosthetic, but it did wonders for clearing his mind. Tired but content, he showered and dressed before heading back to Keith’s room. 

Keith was asleep when he got there; he wasn't sure if it was again or still. Krolia and Kolivan were asleep in their chairs as well. Shiro tidied up the room quietly and gave Cosmo a few pats on the head before kissing Keith's temple lightly. 

He let himself indulge in the sight for a few moments, just watching the peaceful way Keith breathed. Finally able to drag himself away, he took dinner in his quarters and tried to catch up on all the meetings and briefings he'd missed after storming out that afternoon. 

Shiro read until his eyes felt like they were near to bursting with the effort of staying open before finally crawling into bed. As soon as he tried to lay down, his mind wouldn't stop buzzing.  _ What do I even say to him? Where do I even start?  _

He stared up at the ceiling.  _ Maybe it'll be easier if he remembers first. He'll probably understand.  _ He rolled over on to his side and jumped back as his eyes locked with Cosmo’s glowing yellow ones. “What are you doin here, buddy?” Shiro asked, holding out a tentative hand. 

..

Keith woke up long after his tray of infirmary dinner had gone cold. He didn't have much of an appetite anyway, so he ate the fruit cup and sipped at the juice while he tried to shake off his unsettling dreams. Kolivan was gone, but Krolia stirred as he set his empty dishes back on the tray. 

“You don't have to stay here all the time. Gotta be boring.” He said with a smile. 

“You’re injured. Taking care of you is my job.” Krolia answered fondly. “Are you hungry? You've hardly touched your dinner.” 

Keith shrugged. “Hunk brought over a big lunch.” He didn't want her to feel like she had to go get him something. She frowned disapprovingly and rolled her shoulders. “You should go sleep in a real bed. I'll be fine.” 

Krolia seemed conflicted. “I don't want you to be alone.” 

Keith patted Cosmo's neck where he laid sprawled across Keith's legs. “M’not.” He grinned as Cosmo's tail started to wag. 

“No, I suppose not.” She smiled fondly at the pair. “You're sure?” Keith nodded. 

She walked over to the bed and kissed the top of Keith’s head. Cosmo nudged her elbow and she laughed, giving him a scratch under the chin. Pulling her hand away quickly before Cosmo could slobber on it, she offered Keith a soft “Good night,” and headed out of the room. 

Keith discovered that Cosmo was not at all interested in playing fetch, at least not with anything in arm’s reach. He’d been up and out of bed a few times but didn’t feel up to wandering the halls alone, especially not in a hospital gown. The TV proved to be somehow more boring than not-fetch. 

He pulled out his phone with a sigh. It was late. Shiro would be sleeping. Keith couldn’t help but wish he was there. Shiro’s face had clouded his dreams again. Cosmo whined at his feet. “What’s wrong, buddy?” 

Cosmo walked up the bed and nudged his head into Keith’s before popping seemingly out of existence. Keith sighed, feeling a lot more alone without the wolf by his side. 

The feeling didn’t last long. 

Keith blinked and suddenly Shiro was beside him in the bed, clad only in a tank top and boxers. His faced blossomed into blush as he realized what had happened. Before Keith could say anything, Shiro pointed an accusatory finger in Cosmo’s direction. “Bad dog.” 

Cosmo let out a pathetic mewling whine and Shiro’s heartbroken expression had Keith melting beside him. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it, buddy. You’re a good boy.” He leaned over and pulled the wolf into a hug, nuzzling his face into Cosmo’s silky fur. 

“Sorry about that.” Keith said with a laugh

Shiro looked up, letting his arms drop from around Cosmo’s neck. “It’s ok. It’s not your fault.” 

“Well,” Keith scratched the back of his head. Shiro raised an eyebrow at him. “I uh,” he looked down, a little embarrassed, “missed you. Was just thinking about it. Somehow he knew.” 

“Keith,” Shiro murmured softly, “You could have called.” 

Keith shrugged. “S’late. Figured you were sleeping.” 

Shiro sighed. “I should have been. I’m not very good at it lately.” He laughed at his own bad joke. 

The corner of Keith’s mouth ticked up in a lopsided smile. “I’ve been practicing a lot, I can show you if you want.” 

Shiro laughed again. “That’s probably a bad idea. I have to be up really early.” He said apologetically. “Ok, Cosmo, come on.” He put his hand on Cosmo’s back but the wolf just tilted his head, his tongue sliding partially out between his lips. “Are you really gonna make me walk back to my room in my underwear?” 

Cosmo vanished. 

“Guess that answers that.” Keith said with another laugh. “Just stay here, mom can grab your uniform on her way back in the morning.” 

Shiro sighed. “Are you sure? This bed is tiny.” 

They were already touching from shoulder to hip, Shiro’s left leg crossed over Keith’s right. Keith shrugged. “Bet you make a pretty good pillow.” 

Shiro blushed and looked away. “Well, I guess we’ll find out.” He chuckled awkwardly. 

Keith frowned. “How did we used to sleep?” 

Shiro froze, considering for a long moment. “Well, the beds were bigger.” He finally answered with an uneasy smile. 

Keith wanted to ask what was making him so uncomfortable, but Shiro looked ready to pass out sitting up, so he decided against it.  _ We’ll have plenty of time to talk when I’m out of here,  _ he thought to himself reassuringly. He slid down the bed and gestured for Shiro to do the same. 

Adjusting the pillows was much easier with Shiro’s arm able to reach and fluff in ways Keith’s firmly attached arms couldn’t; and the way Shiro poked the edge of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he tried to move it with precision was nothing short of adorable. Keith refrained from commenting, instead just quietly enjoying the sight. 

Even though he’d slept most of the evening, Keith found his eyes drooping almost as soon as he laid his head on Shiro’s chest. Shiro had fallen asleep almost immediately and his steady heartbeat and even breathing had Keith following quickly after. 


	5. Chapter 5

Keith woke up to Shiro gently squeezing his shoulders. He was struck by how unfamiliar the sensation was. Something about it felt off. “Hey, sorry to wake you up so early.” Shiro whispered.

Keith rubbed his face into the soft shirt covering Shiro’s chest. “S’ok. Good morning.” He looked up with a groggy smile.

Shiro’s face was a little flushed and his eyes were ringed with dark circles. It didn’t look like he’d gotten much sleep. “G’morning.” Shiro replied quietly with a soft smile of his own.

Keith stretched against him, joints popping as he uncurled himself from mostly on top of Shiro’s body instead of the small bed. “Should probably call mom.” He murmured, slapping at the table next to his bed for his phone. “When do you need to leave?”

Shiro shrugged. “Meeting’s supposed to start at 0700, so probably 15 minutes, give or take.” Keith nodded, finally securing his phone and frowning as he navigated to the contact list. He still struggled with the interface.

She picked up on the second ring and only laughed a little when she heard what Cosmo had done. Shiro told her the code to his room with a deep blush and a quiet word of thanks. Ending the call, Keith climbed out of the bed and yawned as he stretched again.

“Allura’s gonna come by later. Hopefully she’ll be able to get you all sorted out.” Shiro said quietly, stepping out of the bed and stretching as well, looking pointedly not at Keith.

Keith frowned. “Cool.”

Shiro turned towards him at the gruff response. “Is everything ok?” He asked, taking a tentative step around the bed.

“Not sure.” He answered curtly.

Shiro’s mechanical hand dwarfed his shoulder as it floated up to rest there. “Should I call the doctor?” His face was pale with worry.

Keith shook his head. “She’ll be by in a couple hours.” Silence stretched heavily between them for a long, awkward moment. “When are you done for the day?”

“I’m not sure, my phone’s still in my room. I think training is supposed to end at 1600.” Shiro responded after a brief pause.

Krolia walked in before the conversation could continue. She handed over Shiro’s uniform with an amused smile and dropped his boots on the ground. Cosmo walked in behind her, excitedly jumping up on Keith’s hip as soon as he saw Keith out of bed.

Shiro flushed bright red again. “Ah. Here, perhaps this will make you more comfortable.” Krolia turned around and crossed her arms so Shiro could dress without an audience.

He murmured out a quiet “Thank you,” and dressed quickly. Shaking his head, he stooped to give Cosmo a rub on the back. “You are the world’s cutest menace.” He said, earning an excited yelp and a lick to the hand.

All three of them laughed as Shiro wiped the slobber onto Cosmo’s fur in retaliation. He turned and pulled Keith into a quick hug. “If you need me once Allura gets here, just call. I’m sure Sam’ll give me a pass.”

“Ok,” Keith agreed, lingering in the hug for a moment. The strange feeling from when they’d woken up was still rattling in his mind.  

Shiro pulled back and smiled at him before leaning in to press a soft kiss to his cheek. Keith couldn’t explain the butterflies suddenly fluttering in his stomach. Shiro turned to Krolia and thanked her again for getting his uniform.

“Of course, Shiro. Anything for one of my boys.” She said fondly, patting his arm. He blushed and nodded, hurrying out of the room so he wouldn’t be late for his meeting.

Kolivan came by with breakfast not long after. They ate together and passed the rest of the morning playing a card game. Kolivan had explained the rules three times and Keith still wasn’t sure if he was accidentally cheating, but he ended up winning more than he lost.

Allura poked her head in the door sheepishly before stepping through all the way with a bright smile once she saw that Keith was awake. “Good morning, Keith!” She called cheerfully.

Her good mood was contagious and coaxed Keith into a smile. “Good morning. Here to unscramble my head?” He asked teasingly.

She laughed. “Well, that’s the goal at any rate. Shall we get started?”

Keith nodded decisively. With a quick word of greeting to Krolia and Kolivan, she took a seat on the edge of the bed next to Keith. “Let me know if you experience any discomfort.” Allura cautioned, placing her hands at his temples. “Close your eyes.” She instructed quietly.

Keith’s eyes slid closed and purple flashed behind his eyelids as Allura breathed quietly next to him. Hundreds of sights and faces flashed to the forefront of his mind, but the scenes were dulled, diluted hints of feelings and only the briefest snippets of conversations accompanied them. As things got clearer and more vivid his shoulders began to tense and a tingle spread down his spine. A cave covered in rudimentary drawings of lions had a dull ache stabbing into the back of his head.

He gasped as the pain sparked in full, his head burning. “Allura, I can’t-” Her hands pulled back and suddenly it was gone. Keith shook his head, glad to find that the pain didn’t resurface.

“Did it work?” Allura asked hopefully.

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “Sort of. I remember… a lot of my childhood.” He closed his eyes, smiling at flashes of his father reading to him, playing tag in the backyard, hanging his drawings on the fridge. “Some stuff from the garrison, mostly just flying and riding hoverbikes with Shiro.” Sighing, he opened them again. “Nothing about Voltron.”

Allura frowned. “Well, we can take another shot at it once you’ve had time to process things.” She assured, placing her hand on his forearm.

He smiled appreciatively. “Thanks, Allura.”

She squeezed gently. “You look exhausted, perhaps you should rest some more.”

Keith wasn’t feeling very tired for once but agreed so that he could have a moment alone to think. Allura and Krolia spoke briefly but it might as well have been in another language for all Keith understood of it. He poked at the memories still hazy and half-formed in his mind.

When he opened his eyes again, he hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep. The same friendly-faced doctor from before was talking with Krolia, so he cleared his throat to let them know he was awake.

“Ah, Keith. I was just telling your mother that I think you’re well enough to be out of here if you’re feeling up to it.” She smiled at him pleasantly, shaking the data pad with his chart on it for emphasis.

He nodded enthusiastically. “Definitely.” The thought of being able to stretch his legs and explore filled him with excitement. Now that he could remember the feeling of flying, it was all he wanted to do.

As if sensing the thoughts running through his head, the doctor wagged a finger at him. “You’re still not cleared for operating any heavy machinery. You have a pretty nasty concussion. Make sure you limit your screen time if you feel at all uncomfortable or dizzy.”

He sighed, agreeing. _Shiro will probably be fine taking me for a ride. That’s just as good._ He thought, trying to keep himself optimistic.

They spent a few hours going through his discharge instructions and setting up follow up appointments. He was starting to get the feel for his phone and data pad, thankful for the organizational tools the Garrison had built into both.

Hunk stopped by with a late lunch and agreed to show him to his quarters after they ate. Keith appreciated the gesture, he had no idea where his room was. “Well, this is you.” Hunk said, motioning to the door.

Keith thanked him and went to open the door, but Hunk stopped him with a hand on his arm. “I gotta come clean about something, buddy.”

Keith turned towards him and wasn't sure what to make of the guilty look on his face. “Ok, what?” He crossed his arms and frowned.

“You're friends with a bunch of liars.” He blurted out. “Look, just… don't tell anyone I said anything,” he lowered his voice to a stage whisper, “but if Lance or Pidge try to make you wear _anything_ and promise that it used to be your favorite… you call me. You call me before you put it on.”

Keith let out a sigh of relief and a laugh. “Thanks, Hunk.”

“Here for you, man.” Hunk assured, pulling Keith into a loose hug. He stepped back and held Keith by the shoulders. “One other tidbit, Shiro's in the training deck. Just… if you wanted to go see him.” He pulled up a small map on Keith’s data pad and pointed out the way there.

Keith thanked him again with a shy smile and headed into his room to shower and change. He was surprised by how Spartan the room was, hardly any decoration and almost no personal effects. _Maybe I usually stay in Shiro's room?_ He decided to ask later.

The dresser was full of standard issue Garrison clothing that he'd seen throughout the halls and a bunch of horrible looking Hawaiian shirts. Laughing at Hunk’s warning, he dumped the sweatpants and t-shirt he'd worn from the infirmary into the hamper and pulled on one of the uniforms. The orange uniform was uncomfortable and not at all attractive but it was leagues better than a hospital gown or a neon, floral-printed button up any day.

His next stop was the training deck, in search of Shiro. Of course he'd been busy when Keith stopped by, but he was content to hang back at the door and watch as Shiro led some cadets in a few training exercises.

“Great work, cadets! Let's call it a day!” Shiro called over the comms. Keith watched with interest as the cadets filed out of the MFE simulators. He felt like he should be thanking them as three of them walked past, nodding to him deferentially. Instead he nodded back, hoping his gratitude for whatever they'd done showed in his eyes.

Shiro still hadn't noticed him, he was too busy talking to the last of the cadets to leave his simulator. “Nice job, Griffin. You should be really proud of your team, and yourself.”

Keith smiled as Shiro placed a hand on Griffin's shoulder. He couldn't hear the cadet's quiet answer, but the smile he gave Shiro was one full of respect and adoration.

_Wow, he's… really something special,_ Keith mused as he watched them talk. The cadet caught his eye and the sudden shift in his posture and expression was jarring. It felt like the temperature in the room had suddenly dropped under the force of his glare. Keith couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to earn such disdain.

Shiro turned when he saw Griffin's change in demeanor and smiled in the same soft way that had been making Keith's heart flutter all week. He excused himself quietly and headed Keith's way. Griffin milled about instead of leaving.

“Hey, they finally let you out!” Shiro called when he was within arm's reach.

Keith still wasn't sure if they were the type to hug in public, so he bit back the temptation to throw himself into Shiro’s chest. “Said they needed the bed.” He joked with a lopsided smile.

Shiro chuckled and shifted his feet. It was awkward in a way the hospital hadn't been. “So why does that guy hate me?” Keith asked, trying to cut through the uncomfortable tension.

“You uh, there's some residual beef from your school days there. You punched him in the face.” Shiro laughed at Keith's quiet groan.

He ran a hand through his hair. “Is there anyone at the Garrison I _haven't_ punched in the face?”

Shiro made a show of thinking about his response. “Hunk, probably?” He answered, tapping his index finger against his chin. “Definitely not Pidge!”

Keith shook his head and laughed before the thought occurred to him. “Wait… have I punched you?” He didn't know why the thought was so horrifying.

Shiro blushed and shrugged. “I deserved it.” He answered quietly. “I was sort of… let's go with brainwashed. And you saved my life right afterwards, if that makes you feel better.” He gave Keith a small, guilty smile.

“How romantic.” Keith deadpanned, earning another laugh.

Shiro’s blush worked his way up to the tips of his ears. “It kinda was.” He brought his left hand up to the scar on Keith's jaw and lightly rubbed his thumb across it. “That's… when you told me you loved me.” His voice was barely a whisper.

Keith didn't get the chance to respond before Griffin had run out of tasks to pretend to be doing. Shiro dropped his hand quickly as he heard Griffin approach. “Hey, good to see you up and around.” His tone didn't match his words.

“Thanks.” Keith replied, trying to keep the ice he felt radiating from the other man out of his voice.

Griffin nodded. “You ready to take me on a spin in that lion?” Just like that, the ice melted.

The smirk felt like it was coming from an old friend, not the enemy his harsh looks had suggested. “Raincheck. I'm still grounded.” Keith shrugged, remembering his conversation with his doctor. “Severe concussion.” He explained as Griffin raised a concerned eyebrow.

Griffin nodded. “Right. Get well soon.” He punched Keith lightly in the shoulder before turning to Shiro. “Sir.” He nodded to both of them before leaving the room.

“That seemed… weird.” Keith muttered, rubbing at his shoulder. It didn't hurt, but he had no idea what to make of the interaction. “Did he say lion?”

Shiro laughed and wrapped his arm around Keith's back, leading him out of the training deck. “Yeah, your ship looks like a lion.”

Keith shook his head. “That… doesn't make any sense. That's not aerodynamic _at all_.”

He looked up at Shiro and his annoyed frown softened at the fond grin he saw there. “Let's go on a field trip.” Shiro said with a laugh. 


	6. Chapter 6

The walk from the training deck to the hangar where the Lions were kept wasn't a long one, but the blurry memories of school days sat on the edge of Keith's mind like a word stuck on the tip of his tongue. Shiro noticed his apparent agitation almost immediately. “Is everything ok? Do you need to sit down?” He was ashen-faced with worry.

Keith shrugged it off. “Head feels weird. Allura came by like you said.” 

Shiro stopped in his tracks. “So… I'm guessing it didn't work?” He asked quietly. 

“Sort of. Random stuff, nothing helpful.” Keith replied nonchalantly. 

Shiro's face was inscrutable. “Maybe… maybe the Black Lion can help.” He finally said with a small, sad smile. 

Keith tried to smile back hopefully and patted the hand that Shiro rested on his shoulder. “They'll come back.” Keith assured with confidence he didn't feel. Shiro nodded and squeezed lightly before dropping his arm back to his side. 

Keith wanted to reach over and thread their fingers together, but the sensation felt so foreign he was sure it wasn't something they usually did. The rest of the walk to the hangar was very quiet.

“Yeah, that's… definitely a lion.” Keith murmured in awe as he stared up at Black. “What's the thing around it?” 

Shiro chuckled and nodded towards it. “It's a particle barrier. It only opens for someone the Lion deems worthy.” Shiro's smile took on a bittersweet tone. “Go put your hand on it.” 

Keith swallowed hard and approached the shimmering field. His hand shook as he placed it gently on the barrier; it felt like pins and needles, like he'd slept wrong and cut off the circulation. The barrier wavered, but solidified again. 

Keith frowned. “I think I did it wrong.” He tried to joke, turning back to look at Shiro. 

His face fell at the heartbroken look Shiro leveled at the ship. “Shiro…?” Keith wasn't sure what he was asking. 

Shiro reached his left hand out and put it on the barrier, closing his eyes. 

Keith waited for a long moment as the expression on Shiro's face changed from sadness, to confusion, to a shocked and apologetic grimace. “What's going on?” Keith asked, trying to keep the harsh edge from his voice. Seeing Shiro so affected had his pulse racing.

Shiro lowered his hand with a sigh. “He's uh… he's not ready to let you back in.” 

Keith frowned again. “So… my ship is moody.” He stated bluntly, glaring at the Lion. The particle barrier pulsed. 

“No, he's… he's worried.” Shiro's face was bright red as he tried to explain the glimpses of feelings he’d gotten from the Lion. 

It was obviously a lie, Keith felt it deep in his gut. He raised a suspicious eyebrow but didn't say anything, crossing his arms instead. 

Shiro sighed. “Please…” He murmured, closing his eyes, face still flushed. The particle barrier pulsed again and he yelped, pulling his hand back. “Fine.” Shiro grumbled, shaking his tingling hand and stretching out his fingers. 

Looking back to Keith, he smiled apologetically again. “Sorry, I guess plan B is out.” 

Keith put his hand back on the particle barrier and closed his eyes again. It tingled up to his elbow but he gritted his teeth, determined to understand. A feeling of worry washed over him, seeming to emanate from the Lion. It was quickly mixed with relief and then outrage and disappointment. It was frustrating, the feeling of kinship with this creature that Keith couldn’t seem to remember the secret to discerning. 

He crossed his arms again and let his eyes rove between Shiro and the Lion. Shiro's face screamed guilty, but guilty of what Keith couldn't discern.  _ Something that the ship is mad about… _ it didn't make any sense to him. 

“Whatever, guess this is a bust for now.” Keith said with another shrug. “Dinner?” He asked, letting the feelings the Lion had given him linger in the back of his mind to mull over later. 

Shiro laughed and checked his watch. “It's only 1630.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Fine, take me for a ride then.” 

Shiro's eyes lit up and he nodded, motioning for Keith to follow him down the hangar. Seeing the hoverbike tucked away in the corner overwhelmed him with a barrage of feelings, sounds, smells. He approached tentatively and rested his hand on the seat, mouth partially open as he let the sensations wash over him. 

“Something wrong?” Shiro asked, breaking his trance. 

Keith nodded numbly. “Guess Allura shook more loose than I thought.” He replied distantly. “Did you teach me how to drive this?” 

Shiro smiled as Keith turned to look at him. “Not really. You said you'd never driven without your dad holding onto the handles right behind you, but you did fine on your own.” His face took on a nostalgic, far away grin as he remembered the day in perfectly clarity. 

“Let's go, then.” Keith said, flashing a grin at Shiro and sitting on the back of the bike. 

Shiro laughed and grabbed two sets of goggles from the small storage compartment before settling in front of him. Keith slid up until they were touching from ankle to shoulder, wrapping his arms around Shiro's waist. It was an odd sensation for Keith, resting his cheek against Shiro's; the only flashes of memories he could recall had him 6 inches lower and 3 inches farther back on the seat. 

Shiro didn't seem at all bothered, at least until Keith noticed how pink the tips of his ears were. He was almost overwhelmed with the urge to blow on one, already hearing in his mind the indignant squawk of laughter it would earn him. The opportunity passed as the engine whirred and Shiro guided them out of the hangar. 

The wind whipping at his hair and uniform jacket was somehow even more familiar and comforting than the feel of Shiro's back pressed to his chest. Shiro didn't have to tell him which way to lean as they rounded corners in the canyons, it was as instinctual as breathing, even as they hopped down a ledge to another path.

They rounded another curve, sliding high up a wall carved from the earth, going much faster than Keith would have thought advisable. His trust in Shiro didn't waver as they rocketed down the dusty road, up an incline ending in a drop he couldn't yet see the bottom of. He held tighter and took a deep breath, just a second before Shiro slammed the throttle and sent them careening over the edge. 

His heart was hammering in his throat as they fell for what could have only been a second, but felt like a lifetime. Shiro lifted the handles and punched forward again, sending them speeding safely on their way. The cry of excitement and adrenaline finally tore itself from Keith's mouth and he laughed, squeezing his legs so he could swing his arms free and feel the pull of the wind. 

Shiro slowed so Keith wouldn’t be ripped from the back of the bike by the drag. He was still laughing as Shiro brought the bike to a stop and slid off the seat to lean beside him. “That… is not... the first time... we've done that.” Keith said breathlessly in between fits of laughter. 

Smiling softly, Shiro pulled off his goggles and looked back up at the cliff. “I think you rode with me off that cliff a hundred times. Maybe more.” He shook his head. “You were ready after 3, but you weren't sure, and I didn't wanna push.” 

Keith leaned in close as Shiro told the tale, relishing the fondness in his eyes. Turning his head back to Keith, Shiro's breath caught in his throat. Bathed in the light of the slowly setting sun, red rings from the goggles surrounding his eyes, the straps making his windswept hair even more wild, Keith had never looked more beautiful.

Their eyes met and neither could keep himself from closing the distance between them. The gentle brush of lips brought butterflies to Keith's stomach. He pulled back with a laugh. “I kissed you out here. When I was a kid.” 

Shiro chuckled and nodded. “You did.” 

Keith shook his head and covered his face with his hands. “Can't remember what you said, just wanting to die of embarrassment.” He admitted with a groan. 

Shiro sighed and lowered his shoulders. “I said… that I was flattered but I saw you as a little brother.” He cringed. 

Keith laughed and rested his forehead against Shiro's. “I think… that's what I needed at the time. But I'm glad it changed.” He said quietly. 

“Me too.” He whispered back. 

Keith finally found the courage to thread their fingers together as they huddled close against the bike. They sat and watched the sun fade over the distant horizon, talking more about the brief snippets of memories Keith had regained. Not wanting to be caught too far away from the safety of the Garrison after dark, they headed back before the last remnants of twilight succumbed to night. 

Shiro pulled the hoverbike back into its spot in the hangar as quietly as he could manage. They lingered next to it for a long moment, an awkward silence falling around them. “Commissary's probably closed.” Keith murmured, his quiet words seeming to echo around the nearly empty space. 

“I think I have cereal in my room.” Shiro offered with a laugh. 

“That works.” Keith agreed, smiling back at him. 

Despite how unusual it felt, Keith took Shiro's hand as they walked to his room. Shiro paused briefly in his story about Keith's time as a cadet to smile at their linked fingers. Keith didn't mention the faint dusting of pink across his cheeks. 

“Sorry it's not the cleanest it's ever been,” Shiro said as he ushered Keith inside, “I don't actually spend a lot of time here.” 

Keith just nodded, taking in the small apartment sized officer's quarters. Shiro had a few knickknacks lying about, along with a few awards and pictures. It was only a bit less bare than his own room.  _ At least we're not hoarders _ Keith thought, chuckling to himself as Shiro handed him a bowl of cereal. 

“Something funny?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Keith shook his head. “Sorry, just. My room was pretty empty so I figured I had stuff here,” Shiro blushed again as he continued, “but it looks like we're both just really into minimalism.” 

Laughing, Shiro accidentally splashed milk over his chin and ended up with a spoonful of cereal in his lap. He cursed under his breath as he cleaned up the mess, glaring at Keith as he grinned teasingly. He made up for it by helping Shiro wash their bowls and put the clean dishes away. 

“Is it ok… if I stay here tonight?” Keith asked as he looked at the clock, noticing how late it had gotten. 

Shiro pursed his lips and seemed to consider for a long moment. “Of course. You can stay as long as you want.” 

Keith smiled and nodded at him.  _ Probably weirder for him than it is for me _ he thought distantly as he pulled off his boots and uniform jacket.  _ Wonder how different I am now? _

Shiro excused himself to the bathroom to get ready for bed as Keith wandered around the apartment in his undershirt and boxers. There wasn't much to it, really. Keith made a mental note to get Shiro more pictures in the future as he surveyed the mostly bare walls. 

Shiro came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, face red as he approached. Raising an eyebrow Keith eyed the plastic package Shiro handed over. It was… a toothbrush. He smiled and quietly thanked Shiro with a kiss on the cheek as he got ready for bed himself. 

Face washed and teeth brushed, he set the red-handled toothbrush in the holder next to Shiro's black one. He smiled as he looked at them, unsure why the sight seemed so significant and made his chest ache so fondly. 

Shiro was already under the covers when he walked into the bedroom. Keith crawled in next to him and positioned them chest to chest, sliding down to tuck his head under Shiro's chin. Their arms wrapped around each other and the feeling of  _ home  _ threatened to overwhelm him again.

Keith mumbled out a brief goodnight and chuckled as Shiro returned the sentiment, sending his right arm clattering briefing against the wall before it managed to turn the light off. Shiro shrugged. “Hey, it's new. We'll get there.” He said with a yawn. Keith agreed with another laugh. 

Exhausted as he was, Keith couldn't get his mind to calm. Snippets of images and feelings danced behind his eyelids. He thought back on the evening spent talking quietly in the sunset and smiled, knowing exactly what he needed. 

Keith tipped his nose into Shiro's chin and leaned his head back. Shiro opened one eye and hummed in silent question. “You ready?” Keith asked, mischief sparkling in his eyes as he remembered his promise to fluster Shiro as little as possible. 

Shiro swallowed hard and nodded, face a stone mask. “How about a kiss goodnight?” Keith's eyes flitted briefly down to Shiro's mouth. He licked his lips and leaned in to grant Keith's request. 

It was a slow, soft press of lips that had Keith's heart thumping erratically in his chest, suddenly desperate for more. He pushed against Shiro, wrapping his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Shiro's hand tangled in his hair and emboldened him to throw a leg over Shiro's thigh. He pushed again, gently moving Shiro to his back and settling on top of him. 

Keith rolled their hips together and Shiro moaned into his mouth, savoring the feeling for a long moment before pulling his head away and cupping Keith's face. “Keith, we can't…” 

Keith frowned, but nodded. He didn't move from where he straddled Shiro's hips. “We could. If you wanted to.” 

“I'm basically a stranger to you right now. It, it just wouldn't feel right.” Shiro explained, face flushing red. 

Keith chuckled, sliding off and taking his spot back at Shiro's side. “You were never a stranger, even when I didn't remember you.” 

The quietly whispered words felt like a confession. “How much do you remember? Vividly, I mean.” Shiro whispered in reply. 

“I stole your car. Crashed your bike, twice.” Keith hummed in thought as he considered what else Allura had brought back to him. “Made you late for muster once because you fell asleep in the library helping me study.” 

Shiro laughed and pulled Keith closer. “That happened more than once.” He teasingly corrected. 

“I'm pretty lucky.” Keith murmured, shaking his head. He nuzzled into Shiro's chest and closed his eyes. 

Shiro could only just make out the hint of a smile in the dark room. “Lucky how?”

Keith gestured vaguely with his hand before laying it across Shiro's stomach. “You.” Shiro almost prodded for more as Keith paused, but he continued after a failed attempt to stifle a yawn. “You’re so… patient, good. Honorable or whatever.” 

Shiro's jaw worked as he tried to find his voice. 

“And hot.” Keith added with another yawn, chuckling at the way Shiro stammered in response. 

Shiro was saved from the admission threatening to claw its way from his throat by Keith's soft, even breathing. He'd already fallen asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Soft sunlight filtered into the room through the gaps in the blinds. Keith blinked and wrinkled his nose, yawning. Every time he looked at Shiro it was through a lens of fondness, but with the early morning light cascading over his splayed white hair almost like a halo, Keith found himself nearly breathless with longing. A familiar and confusing ache panged in his chest as he watched Shiro slowly stir to consciousness.

Keith reached out and brushed his knuckles across Shiro’s cheekbone, smiling tenderly as Shiro leaned into his hand. “Morning,” Shiro murmured, voice husky from the fog of sleep.

“G’Morning.” Keith replied, letting his hand linger on Shiro’s chin.

The air took on a nearly palpable electric charge as Shiro tilted his head to brush his lips, feather-light, against Keith’s palm. Keith’s mouth parted, breathing shallow, as Shiro looked over at him. His tired, half-lidded eyes were shining almost silver as they peered into Keith’s. Their conversation from the night before rang in Keith’s mind as he closed the space between them.

All of Shiro’s misgivings about Keith’s lost memories seemed temporarily forgotten in the light of day as their mouths moved against each other slowly, hands trailing across soft skin with no sense of urgency. The illusion of spending a quiet morning together shattered as Shiro’s alarm blared from the side of the bed. They both groaned in disappointment, leaning their foreheads together as Shiro’s arm drifted over to silence the shrill noise.

“Sorry,” Shiro murmured, running the tip of his nose up the length of Keith’s, “duty calls.”

Keith chuckled quietly. “Don’t work too hard.” He teased, pressing one last gentle kiss to Shiro’s lips. He laughed again as Shiro’s cheeks blossomed faintly pink.

“No promises. That’s kind of my thing.” Shiro replied sardonically with a wink.

Keith stayed in bed as Shiro showered, shaved, and dressed in a perfectly pressed uniform. It was an enticing sight. “Make yourself at home. I should be back by 1600, hopefully.” Shiro said with a tight-lipped smile.

“No breakfast?” Keith asked, climbing out of bed to wrap his arms loosely around Shiro’s waist.

One corner of Shiro’s mouth twitched up higher, making his smile feel much more genuine. “They have coffee and bagels in the briefing room.” He smoothed down a few stray tufts of Keith’s bedhead fruitlessly.

Keith grabbed Shiro’s hand away from his head with a mock glare. “1600.” He whispered, bringing Shiro’s knuckles up to his lips for a brief kiss.

Shiro nodded his agreement with red cheeks, unable to meet Keith’s eyes before leaving him in the small suite alone. Keith messaged his mother but she and Kolivan were busy until the early afternoon as well. Briefly he considered reaching out to his teammates, but decided instead to think over the memories that had been quietly thrumming through his head since Allura’s alchemical intervention.

Not wanting to be distracted by his rumbling stomach, he poured himself a bowl of cereal. Three sharp knocks at the door startled him as he set the milk back in the small refrigerator. He walked quickly into Shiro’s bedroom and pulled on a pair of sweatpants that lay discarded on the floor. It surprised him that they mostly fit as he pulled the strings taut; the Shiro in most of his memories towered over him, but the legs of the pants didn't even brush the floor as he walked.

Hurrying to the door, Keith pulled it open after the visitor knocked another two harsh taps. Commander Iverson stood on the other side, hands clasped behind his back. “Oh, sorry sir. Shiro just left.”

Iverson nodded and stood up straighter. “I was looking for you, actually. Mind if I step inside?”

He started walking in before Keith had a chance to answer. A stab of annoyance and indignation hit his gut like a punch as he looked up into Iverson’s face. Guilt replaced the anger as he took in the man's permanently closed eye. “What can I do for you, sir?”

Iverson clenched his jaw and unclenched it a few times. “Aw hell,” he mumbled under his breath, bringing his arms around. “Admiralty agreed that saving the planet and the damn universe is enough to fulfill the graduation requirements.” He handed over the gray uniform and plastic wrapped rank insignias.

Keith took them from him in surprise, eyebrows shooting up. “Uh, thank you, sir.”

Iverson gave him a quick salute. “You're welcome, Lieutenant.”

Swallowing hard as he stared down at the bundle in his arms, he raised his head up after a long moment. “Did… anyone tell you about my,” he paused, searching for the right words, “condition?”

“Severe concussion. Said your melon’s a bit scrambled but you'd be clear to fly in a few weeks.” Iverson replied suspiciously. “That not true?”

Keith rubbed at the floor with his sock. “That about covers it.” He said, quickly remembering enough to hastily add, “sir.”

Iverson shook his head and put a hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith looked up at him in surprise. “You've been through hell, kid. Take it easy for a while.” He offered with a thin-lipped smile. “And when it's just us, you don't have to call me sir. Mitch is fine.”

Keith's throat felt tight at the gesture of kindness. He nodded, taking a moment to regain trust in his voice. “Thank you… Mitch.”

He closed his eye in what might have been a knowing wink had the pair been complete, but Keith couldn't be sure he wasn't just blinking. His hand squeezed lightly. “Rest up, Shirogane’s been a mess with you on the mend.” He said gruffly in parting, heading towards the door.

Keith had to laugh as it closed behind him. He pulled on the uniform and inspected his reflection in the mirror. _Much better than orange_ he thought to himself. Pulling out his phone he snapped a picture and sent it to Shiro. The caption read, “I just got promoted!”

Shiro's reply was almost immediate. “NICE” It made Keith laugh again.

Quickly scarfing down his abandoned cereal, he took a few minutes to sit and focus on specific memories, letting the feelings and images wash over him. When he opened his eyes, he almost expected his mother to be there. The feeling of delving into the past was familiar in a way that had the hair on the back of his neck standing up.

Shrugging it off, he steadied his breathing and focused on the desert. Riding alone in the afternoon sun, the wind whipping at his hair and clothes. The cave he'd seen when Allura's magic had started to hurt filled his mind’s eye again.

There was no tingling, no burning, just curiosity and longing. He could almost feel the rock under his fingertips as he recalled exploring those caves. A lion’s roar sounded in the distance, shattering his concentration and spooking him to his feet.

Cosmo sat next to him on the floor, mouth open in what might have been a smile, tongue flapping from the side of his tilted head. “Hey buddy, was that you?” Keith asked, willing his heart to slow. Cosmo yipped and rolled into his leg, a signal Keith knew demanded belly rubs.

Cosmo’s need for affection sated, he jumped up and barked playfully. Keith shook his head, about to ask the wolf what he wanted, when Cosmo disappeared again. He laughed, wiping his slobbery hand on his pants and sitting back down. Before he could concentrate again, Cosmo reappeared, a red helmet between his teeth.

Keith took it and inspected it for a moment, then slid it onto his head. A specter of the Black Lion flooded his vision and brought him to his feet again. Pulling the helmet off, he looked around for Cosmo, but the wolf was gone.

Frowning, he dropped the helmet on the couch and put his boots on, heading for the hangar and the Black Lion.

Before he had a chance to inspect the shimmering particle barrier up close, James stepped into his path. “Nice digs.” He nodded towards Keith's new uniform.

“Thanks. Iverson dropped it off this morning.” He didn't know what possessed him to explain. His only memories of the man in front of him were old and not very fond; they were mostly schoolyard fights and silent agreement to stay away from each other after ending up in front of disciplinary committees a time or two too many. Something about him then made Keith feel like they'd gotten beyond that at some point.

James nodded to him absently. “So, how much do you not remember before the fight?” He asked nonchalantly, like he was asking about the weather or a new movie.

Keith cleared his throat. “Guess rumors spread fast around here.” He crossed his arms and looked away.

“Nah. I haven't heard anyone talking about it. Never asked you to take me for a ride in the Lion, knew you'd say no.” James explained quietly. “How bad is it?”

Keith could tell he was genuinely worried but trying to play it off. “Not too bad. Allura did… something. Helped a lot. Mostly everything's just jumbled. Should be fine soon.” He didn't feel bad stretching the truth, not sure if it was because of who he was talking to or the private subject matter or some combination of the two.

James nodded, reaching out to lightly punch his shoulder like he had the day before. Keith didn't flinch. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Keith smiled at the display of friendliness, even if it came off brusquely. He nodded and James stalked away, back to what he was doing before he'd seen Keith come in. “Hey Griffin!” Keith called as James neared the hangar door.  

James turned around and raised an eyebrow. “I meant it when I said I'd give you a ride as soon as I'm cleared.” He said with a smirk.

James smirked back. “I'll hold you to that!” He gave Keith a two-fingered salute and headed out the door.

Keith turned back towards the particle barrier and moved cautiously towards it, suddenly ill at ease without Shiro's comforting presence. He placed his hand on it and a swirl of emotions and visions overtook him for a moment. His whole body tingled with electricity.

The barrier pulsed before fading away and Keith stepped inside the Black Lion.

..

“Not to pile on, but you seem… unusually distracted.” Coran said apprehensively, peering around the floating hologram of the Atlas.

Shiro flushed, snapping his head back up to pay attention. “Sorry, Coran. Go ahead.” It was important information, all of the data Coran was relaying about the ship's newfound capabilities, but Shiro was struggling to stay focused.

Coran narrowed his eyes and twirled his mustache between his finger and thumb. “What's on your mind?” He asked sympathetically.

Shiro sighed and buried his face in his hands, groaning as his new prosthetic took up much more room than he was expecting. “This whole thing with Keith, it's,” he trailed off, not sure the right words existed.

Coran grimaced, walking around the table to pat Shiro comfortingly on the back. “Well, you could let Allura try again, she had a moderate amount of success on her first try. Or…” He trailed off, squeezing Shiro's shoulder lightly.

“I know… I should tell him. If another one of those mechs shows up, we'll need Atlas and Voltron at full strength and right now we just don't have it.” Shiro slumped his shoulders.

Coran hummed thoughtfully. “Is this about the safety of the universe… or how you feel about him? Be honest, I'll keep it just between us.” He promised with a wink.

Shiro groaned. “The, the second one." He admitted quietly. "He keeps… kissing me. And I keep letting him.” He looked up at the ceiling, as if absolution were carved into the metal there. “I need to tell him before we both end up getting hurt, I just don't know how.”

Coran nodded and took the seat beside him. “Since day one I could tell the two of you had something special. If you're honest with him, I'm sure he'll understand.”

Shiro brought his eyes back down with pursed lips. “I know he will, that's half the problem.” He shook his head. “I should have told him how I felt on our way here, but I,” he paused, cheeks flushing, “I wanted it to be special. Romantic I guess.” His left hand trailed through his hair. “But now I'm backed into a corner because I can't explain why I went along with things without telling him.”

Coran chuckled and Shiro looked over at him with an indignant frown. “I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you.” Coran sputtered apologetically. “Sometimes I forget how young you Paladins are.” He said wistfully. “No matter when or how you tell him, he'll appreciate the truth. And you already know he feels the same way.”

Shiro gave him a small, bittersweet smile. “I should tell him tonight.”

As Coran nodded his agreement, Shiro's phone buzzed. His face flushed bright red as he typed out a reply to the message. “Maybe you should tell him after lunch.” Coran amended with a teasing grin, peering over Shiro's hand at the photo of Keith on his screen.

“Yeah… you're probably right.” Shiro agreed, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

..

Shiro paced around the living room, Cosmo following the movements of his floating arm with interest from his spot next to the couch. He'd texted Keith 20 minutes ago, asking him to meet there as soon as possible. Keith didn't respond.

He called once, 10 minutes later, but the phone rang out to the standard Galaxy Garrison voicemail message. _He's fine, he's probably just getting lunch with Hunk or Pidge,_ Shiro tried to calm himself down as his boots did their best to wear a figure eight in the floor.

Shiro pulled out his phone for the fourth time, still finding no word from Keith, when Cosmo lunged at him, jaws tightening around his prosthetic. “Hey! Cosmo, no! That's not,” he groaned, trying to pull the hand out of Cosmo's mouth, “a chew toy!”

Distracted as he was by his wrestling match, he didn't hear the door click open a few minutes later. “Hey, let go, buddy.” Keith said with a chuckle. Cosmo dropped it at Keith's gentle command. 

Shiro grumbled under his breath as he wiped the drool from his hand, quickly recalibrating it to float at his side. "Sorry, didn't hear my phone. Just got your message." Keith crossed his arms and looked over at the couch, not meeting Shiro's eyes. 

Shiro nodded and took a deep breath. “Keith, I have something really important to tell you, you should sit down.”


	8. Chapter 8

Shiro nodded and took a deep breath. “Keith, I have something really important to tell you, you should sit down.”

Keith walked farther into the room, patting Cosmo’s head and giving him a few scratches behind the ears. Cosmo let out a quiet whine and nuzzled Keith’s hand before poofing away.

He finally looked up at Shiro, expression inscrutable. “I have some stuff to tell you, too.” He replied quietly.

“Do you mind if I go first?” Shiro asked, biting his bottom lip. His face flushed as he took in Keith's new uniform. “Actually, maybe… could you change first?”

Keith's eyebrows furrowed, looking down at the uniform and then back up at Shiro’s even darker red face. “Ok, ok.” He agreed, shaking his head as he walked into Shiro's bedroom. “But I think you should let me go first.” He shouted as he changed.

Shiro's eyes widened as he walked back into the living room. “Happy?” Keith grumbled, holding his arms out to his sides.

The sight of Keith in Shiro's sweatpants and tank top wasn't one that Shiro had been prepared to entertain, not with everything thrumming through his mind. “Yeah. Great.” He choked out, plastering a smile on his face.

Keith frowned and took a seat on the couch, but Shiro stayed standing. He licked his lips and took another deep breath. “Ok, so, here's the thing,” Shiro started, pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

“Can you… not be doing that?” Keith interrupted, crossing his arms again.

Shiro turned to look at him, rubbing his palm on his pants. “Oh. Sorry, yeah.” He took a seat on the couch next to Keith. “So, I know how this is going to sound and I just want to preemptively apologize.”

“I really think you should let me go first.” Keith insisted again.

Shiro turned to him, eyes pleading. “I really need to get this out, Keith. It's… it's really important.”

Keith shrugged. “You always were a freight train when you got focused on something.” He replied coyly, an amused glint in his eyes.

Shiro nodded, wringing his hands together as he continued. “So, our, uh, relationship,” he cringed as said the word. His confession wasn't starting off quite like he planned, “is sort of complicated.” Keith raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't react. “We weren't, aren't…” Shiro hung his head and sighed, taking a long moment to breathe and calm himself down.

Finally, he licked his lips and turned to look up into Keith's eyes. “I love you,” he said quietly, trying to keep his voice steady through the torrent of emotions welling in his chest.

The hard edge to Keith's face melted into a soft smile. “Doesn't seem that complicated to me.” Keith replied, reaching over to take Shiro's hand.

Shiro squeezed it gently. “That's… that's the first time I've said that to you.” He looked down at their joint hands. “Keith, we were never together before you got hurt. I'm… I’m so sorry I lied to you.”

The corner of Keith's mouth tipped up into a half smile. “You know, I always imagined this going a little differently.”

“I know, I’m,” he shook his head, “I felt so bad keeping it from you but you thought we were and then your mom and the doctor said it was best not to confuse you and,” Shiro broke off, eyes widening as his mouth fell open mid-sentence.

He snapped his head up to look at Keith. “Always… imagined…?” He gaped, blinking in stunned confusion.

Keith laughed. “Told you I shoulda gone first. Black isn't mad at you anymore by the way, but you should probably go apologize just for good measure.”

Shiro tried to swallow, half-choking on air. “Wha-?” He asked breathlessly with a slight shake of his head.

“Hey, now you don’t have to feel bad.” Keith said softly, sliding closer and threading his fingers through Shiro’s hair. Shiro leaned in to the intimate caress unconsciously, brows furrowed in confusion. Keith couldn’t hold back a quiet laugh. “Can I kiss you? For real this time?”

At Shiro’s small nod, Keith leaned in, pressing their lips together. One hand rested at the nape of Shiro's neck and the other between his shoulder blades, pulling him closer. The hints of longing and desire Keith had felt when they kissed before flooded through him, a nearly overwhelming torrent with the full context of how he felt for Shiro behind them. He moaned into Shiro's mouth and surged forward, pressing him into the arm of the couch as he deepened the kiss.

The craving to take his time and enjoy the soft slide of Shiro's lips against his own warred with the coiling in his gut screaming at him for _more, faster, now._ It took every ounce of self control Keith had to keep himself from grinding his hips down mercilessly until neither of them could see straight as Shiro cupped his jaw and rested his prosthetic across the whole of Keith's lower back. He pulled away with a soft gasp and rested his cheek against Shiro's as they both panted.

Once he caught his breath, Keith pressed another kiss to Shiro's lips; this one much more gentle and chaste. “Wow,” Shiro murmured, eyes still closed as Keith leaned away to sit up properly.

“Yeah,” he replied reverently.

Shiro blinked a few times, waiting for his brain to catch up with the situation.

Keith gave him a moment to collect himself. “So why’d you do it?” He asked once Shiro had straightened himself out again.

Shiro took a few seconds to think, eyes roving Keith's face. “Why'd I do what?”

Keith chuckled. “Why'd you go along with it?”

Shiro groaned. “You kissed me, and just assumed we were together and,” he paused, running his hand from forehead to chin. “And you looked so happy.” He shook his head. “I know how scary and unsettling it can be to not remember parts of your own life and I just… I just wanted to help and didn't know how,” he finished quietly.

“You're such a dork.” Keith deadpanned. Shiro looked up with a frown. “A really sweet dork.” Keith amended with a guilty smile.

Shiro sputtered. “Yeah well, why did you just… just decide that we were together?”

It was Keith's turn to falter, cheeks tinging red. “It was… the way you looked at me.”

“Keith,” Shiro whispered, face softening into a puddle of a smile.

“Yeah, kinda like that. A little more scared, though.” The corner of his mouth ticked up into a lopsided smile.

Shiro leaned in and pressed their lips together again. “I'm sorry,” he whispered, touching his forehead against Keith's.

“It's ok.” Keith replied without hesitation.

Shiro nodded, eyes sliding closed. “How did Black do it?” He asked after a long moment.

Keith shrugged. “I'm not really sure I can explain it. Maybe he can.” He stood up and held out his hand for Shiro to take.

Shiro licked his lips and swallowed hard again. “You should, you should put a real shirt on first.” He said quietly, ducking his face behind long bangs.

Keith laughed but quietly agreed.

..

Wearing a newly borrowed, standard issue Galaxy Garrison t-shirt, Keith led Shiro to the Black Lion. The particle barrier was still down when they arrived, permitting them access to the cockpit right away. “I felt like he was calling me, so I came here and sat down.” Keith ran his hand over the back of the pilot's seat. “Everything turned all weird and purple and…” he trailed off, shaking his head.

Shiro approached the console, not sitting down. He splayed his fingers over the electronics and smiled. “Thank you,” he whispered reverently.

A tinge of fond annoyance answered him, drawing a quiet laugh from him. _Don't let Keith get hurt again_ he was sure the Lion hadn't said it, he heard no actual words, but the feeling rested heavily in his chest.

“Don't worry, I won't,” he said quietly, stroking his thumb back and forth like he was petting the machine.

Keith sat in the chair behind him, and Shiro turned to face him, leaning against the console. “I think… some of my memories are kinda mixed up still.” He frowned.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Keith looked around the cockpit before his eyes settled back on Shiro. “Do you remember the first time I flew the Black Lion?”

Shiro nodded. “You saved me from those lizard things.” He cracked a soft smile.

“Yeah, I remember everything that happened, but the feelings…” Keith shook his head. “I was worried about you, trying to calm myself down and convince myself the others were on their way, but now…”

Shiro tucked his chin down to his chest, avoiding Keith's eyes. “But now, what?” He prompted.

Keith furrowed his brows. “It feels… like a good memory now, too. Instead of just being scared it… it's like… butterflies almost?”

Shiro sighed and let out a nervous chuckle. “I think Black might have crossed our wires a little.”

“What do you mean?” Keith shifted in his seat.

“I… that was…” Shiro looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. “That was when I realized I was starting to have feelings for you.”

“Oh.” Keith stood and closed the gap between them, tipping Shiro’s chin up gently with the side of his finger. “Didn’t think I had a chance until I got back to the castle with mom. And then…”

Shiro wrapped his hand around Keith’s and uncrossed his his ankles, pulling Keith closer to stand between his legs. “Well your chances look pretty good right now.” He teased, looking up through his lashes at Keith’s soft smile.

Keith leaned in and savored the feeling of Shiro’s mouth, warm and pliant against his own. He pressed him further against the panel, letting Shiro swallow the moan he couldn’t choke down as Shiro wrapped a leg around his waist. The kiss quickly turned desperate and heated, more teeth and tongues than lips.

As Keith reached for the buttons of Shiro’s jacket, he stumbled backwards away from the console in surprise. Proximity alarms flared throughout the cockpit with accompanying strobing emergency lights. They stared at each other in shock for a moment before dissolving into a pile of giggles on the floor.

“Sorry buddy, we’ll take this elsewhere,” Shiro finally choked out, patting the wall fondly.

They laughed all the way back to Shiro’s room.

..

They didn’t tell anyone but Krolia and Kolivan that Keith had gotten his memories back for a few days, using it as an excuse for a little bit more rest. Keith was sore and tired, still reeling from the concussion, but he was happier than he’d been in years. He made it a point to get up and around as much as he could stand to.

Shiro’s long days were cut a little shorter thanks to Admiral Holt’s insistence. It was a little embarrassing, but Shiro couldn’t find it in himself to complain. They settled into an easy routine, including nightly dinners with their friends.

“So there were… invisible walls?” Keith asked, narrowing his eyes as he appeared to be thinking hard. Shiro had to cover his smile with a napkin. “I think someone got stuck, like in the middle of the night? They called me to deactivate them… oops.” He laughed under his breath as he noticed Lance’s face doing its best to match the color of his pasta sauce. “I promised I wouldn’t tell…” He trailed off with a guilty smile.

Lance groaned quietly. “Look, maybe you shouldn’t just… talk about all the stuff you remember until you remember the whole thing.” He gritted out, the plastic fork in his hand snapping in his grip.

“Sorry, Larry.” Keith said with a cringe.

“It’s Lance!” Lance shouted, slamming his hands on the table and stalking to the kitchen for a real fork.

Keith sipped at his drink, hiding a smirk. He made eye contact with Shiro, barely holding his own laughter down as Shiro choked on his drink.

Matt groaned. “God, get it together,” he whispered quietly, handing Shiro another napkin. Shiro took, it wiping at his mouth again and shooting a significant glance Keith’s way.

Keith set his drink down and sighed. “Ok, confession time.” Everyone looked at him in varying stages of interest as he linked his fingers with Shiro across the table. “I’ve got everything back, I just wanted to mess with Lance for a while.”

Slowly, Matt turned to glare at Shiro, shaking his head but saying nothing.

Pidge was the first to break the stunned silence with a laugh. “I knew it!” She cackled.

Hunk grinned. “I totally didn’t believe her at first, but she pointed it out two days ago.” He shook his head. “Glad you’re back, buddy.”

Finally letting out a few surprised giggles herself, Allura cleared her throat and gestured towards Keith and Shiro’s joint hands. “So this is really official now?” Shiro and Keith both nodded, cheeks tinting a matching faint pink. “Congratulations.” She replied warmly.

Lance finally clicked his hanging jaw shut and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. “No, no way. I’m kicking your ass.” He walked purposefully towards the table with his fists clenched.

Keith didn’t have time to react before Shiro’s right arm was rocketing across the room, planting itself firmly on Lance’s chest and holding him in place. “Keith is still recovering, he can embarrass you in the training deck in a few weeks.”

Gritting his teeth, Lance relented and rolled his eyes so Shiro would let him get back to the table. Keith answered all of Allura and Pidge’s questions about how the Black Lion was able to finish what Allura had started, and the conversation moved on to more lighthearted matters. Everyone was laughing again by the time the sun began to set in earnest.

They filed out of Shiro’s quarters after helping clean up, citing family visits and waiting experiments. Matt hung back and smiled at Keith and Shiro, shaking his head. “You finally figured it out. I’m proud of you guys.” They both chuckled awkwardly and thanked him.

“So what’s on the agenda for the rest of the night, leaders of the free universe?” Matt asked with a smirk.

Keith shrugged. “Think me and the captain are gonna head to bed early.” He replied with a teasing smile.

Shiro’s eyes widened at Keith’s phrasing. “We sure are. Bye, Matt!” He reached forward to turn Matt towards the door.

“Haha, gross.” Matt said fondly, tossing a wave over his shoulder as he headed out. “Night guys!”

Keith was grinning as Shiro turned back around. “Really? Just… in front of Matt like that?” He balked incredulously.

“Do something about it, _captain.”_ Keith needled.

Shiro shot him a mock glare, tossing his right arm forward to grip the small of Keith’s back and pull him close. “Maybe I will.” He said with a laugh, nipping at Keith’s bottom lip playfully.


End file.
